Missfortune in the library
by Nazoshinwa
Summary: Edward and his brother are searching for a stone to grant their wishes, what will Ed do when something changes so close to home.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, just the added story line to the original story. This is meant for entertainment only and not to be sold. **WARNING: **MalexMale profanity and nudity ahead, if this disturbs you please click away from this page.

I consider all of my readers when I publish stories so please do not be offended by any of this story for it is in fact fiction and is not real life. I hope you enjoy this as a story in which I write and give me feedback or comments.

"Where the hell is it? The colonel lied to me I know it!" I yelled through the library in the east corridor. Al came over from the next isle and patted my shoulders "Ed, we haven't tried everything, if we are going to find the philosophers stone we will need to be patient. At least the colonel let us look in this restricted section. We might never have gotten any clues had he not let us in the army in the first place."

"Don't forget that we had to do his little 'Chores' whenever he gives the order" I huffed. "But it's not like you always do as he says."

"What was that Al I didn't quite hear you" I grumbled at him. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" he staggered out of the room and called back from the hallway "I'll go see if there is anything left in the kitchen to eat!"

I sighed as I leaned back and stretched my back and arms. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments then sighed as I got back to my reading.

The only peace I ever got was when I read, the world stopped its cruel strut and my past became nothing and my future opened millions of possibilities as I turned from page to page unable to stop my mind from racing with excitement. I knew the reason I was reading and that it was not a time to daydream but when I read the pages there was no stopping it.

Several books later with disappointment and satisfaction combined I heaved an anxious sigh and let my head fall back with my eyes closed when I realized that there was something soft and warm welcoming my head. For a moment I let the warmth seep into me, I was suddenly tired, but then I suddenly realized what I was doing. I jumped up and turned around.

With an angry look in my eyes I grunted out "What do you want colonel?"

He walked around me and the chair and picked up a book "Have you found anything pertaining to the philosopher's stone?" he said flipping through one of the books that lay on top of the pile.

"Yeah, sure. The evidence is just going to pop out of one of the books like magic and solve the whole mystery of the stone." I grunted as I waved my hand through the air.

Suddenly…


	2. Chapter 2

I had just started a good comeback when suddenly my hand stopped in mid-air surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes to see him pull me towards him with one hand landing me in his opposite arm leaning back like some tango move.

"**The hell are you doing?**"

"You just look so adorable when you're tired. I can't wait to see what you look like when you're exhausted and covered in sweat."

"The hell are you talking about you pussy?" I pushed away from him to look him in the face.

His eyebrow rose "There is going to be a tournament in two days, the general said the winner will be given one of two prizes. The winner may either chose to go on an extended vacation at a place of their choosing or-"

"What would I do on a vacation? Besides I got better things to do." I waved him off as I gathered the books together.

"Would you let me finish Fullmetal? The second choice is access to the entire capitol except for the generals quarters and office. You might be able to find something interesting, no?"

My head twitched my ears wide open "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere, including all of the archives where they store the old books" he smiled evilly.

"Sounds somewhat tempting, but I still have to search for the stone and I'm not going to find anything standing around here"

His evil grin seemed to widen as he said "Oh I see, the midget doesn't think he can beat me. I don't blame you for wanting to give up before it even starts."

"**Who the hell are you calling a pint sized shrimp? I will show you pretty boy! I'm gonna kill you!"**

I rushed at him but his hand caught my head and held me in place firmly as he laughed "You are sure short tempered little buddy. Hope to see you at the competition."

Al ran in with a plate of food in his hands "What's wrong brother?" he grabbed me with one hand food in the other "I brought your food please eat, you haven't eaten all day."

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SHRIMP! SHORTIE? LITTLE?"** I ragged towards the colonel as Al held tightly on my shoulders.

"See you later boys, try to behave." He waved as he walked out the door.

"Yes colonel Mustang." Al called after him. "Brother please calm down" he put the food down on the table in front of me.

I finally relaxed as I scarf down my food. After I finished it I looked at the pile of books that lay thrown aside on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

As I ran through the hall trying to find Al I turned a corner and ran into some strange idiot walking along the wall, I just didn't know it was her.

"Ed, watch where you're running! You could kill someone going that fast!" Winry shouted.

"Geez, sorry Winry. Hey, have you seen Al?"

"Sorry Ed, haven't seen him since I got here."

". . . Wait. Why are you here?"

"Oh Ed, really. I come all the way to the city to get new stock and what do I find out? You are going to be recklessly dueling it out with soldiers for some stupid prize! Really what am I going to do with you?"

I tried not to look like I was backing up ready to run but as I backed up I hit someone else that came from the same place as me. Suddenly I was lifted from the floor in a tightened grip of death.

"Oh, Fullmetal. Glorious day is it not?"

"Oh hello there Mr. Armstrong" Winry kindly waved to him.

"Well hello there Miss Winry, how are you on this marvelous day? Are you here to support Ed in the big challenge?"

'Challenge' what's that mean?

I strained to speak "-major-…-put-…-down-…-air-…" I pointed to my feet which were hovering above the ground.

"Whatever seems to be the matter young Edward sir?"

Winry chipped in finally "I think you are squeezing the life out of him."

He finally put me down as I wheezed and coughed. I found this the perfect opportunity to make a dash for it.

"Ed, where do you think your going?" Winry called after me. Thankfully she didn't try to run after me, I was so out of breath that when dashed around the corner I collapsed for a moment on the floor. I grabbed at the wall pulling myself up "I don't have time for this crap" I gasped out. I started walking to the library to finish my run of books; Al would just have to come later.

I finally got to the door of the library and saw the strangest sight I think I would ever see for the rest of my life. The colonel was sitting at one of the main tables reading a small group of books all at once. I watched him as he turned a page in one book then turned his attention to another turning several pages in it. He concentrated on his work, for the first time looking, dare I say, cool.

I started to walk back to the door but when I turned around I came face to face with a picture of Elicia Hughes a small girl belonging to the father standing right behind it. "Eeeeeeeeeeed, seen a picture of my baby lately? Isn't she cuuuuuute?"

I twitched as I sank against the closest book shelf with my arms flailing "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Suddenly his eyes glared at me with anger in his face "Don't you think so Ed?" his voice gruff.

Thoroughly freaked out I shouted "Yeah! She's great!"

His face suddenly looked happy and he walked out of the library.

*Sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

I turned to go towards the tables and when I cleared the shelf the chair which was just occupied a moment ago was now empty. "Not like I care" I walked over to the table and glanced at the books. There were several different books, some on war, one on mechanics for automotive armored prostheses and another one on training pets. Curious as to what pet he might actually have I flipped the cover over and read aloud "Everyday training: Chapter One. The first steps are usually the hardest; you must first gain the trust of your pet while also setting a boundary. They must obey you but they must also willingly follow you…" I couldn't read anymore "Sounds like a self-obsessed man to me, trying to _**make**_something love you is impossible."

A hand shot from behind me closing the book slowly. I turned to see Colonel Mustang standing right behind me. He picked the book up and pulled it into the small stack of books in his hands "Can I help you Fullmetal?" He stared at my eyes looking right through me.

I tried to think of a witty comeback but before I could think of anything one of his hands placed the books down on the table and another played with my hair. This pushed a button.

"Are you trying to hint I'm short?"

He smiled that same tactical evil smile as usual. I rolled my eyes but barely a moment later his forehead was against mine one of his hands holding my chin another on my back holding me from moving "You shouldn't peak at other peoples' things." He didn't move staring at me his face was so close I tried to pull away and when I couldn't I closed my eyes out of embarrassment. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see his searching for something in my eyes, he finally let me go.

"Graaaaah! Don't think I'm spying or anything, if you left them here don't blame me when people just wanna see what's on the fucking table! I was just curious!"

His smile seemed to go away "I hope you have been practicing, you aren't studying all night again are you? If you cause Miss Winry to worry-"

"Like I give a shit? I didn't even ask her to come here! She should have gotten the stuff she needed and went home!" I spouted off in a rush, was it me or was it getting stuffy in here? Where was the window?

His grin came back full power as he let me loose. I stepped back standing for a moment before finding the strength in my legs to walk towards the shelves I left off at the night before. I grabbed a few books I thought might hold some info and walked back to my room.

When I got back Al was sitting on the bed facing the window messing with something "Whatcha got there Al?"

Al jumped unexpectedly and put something in his chest plate. I raised my eyebrow as I heard something move but didn't say anything "How are you doing big brother? Did you find anything that might help us?"

"Only a few that ..."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to the library for a third time. It was about 11:10 I had been so angered by Colonel Mustang that I couldn't even stay in the library 'cause I thought he would come back. I walked in and peeked around the corner to where he sat before "This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree" I jumped while spinning around to face the speaker and in the process caught my foot on a non-existent pothole in the floor and fell right into the colonel's arm which miraculously ended up under me "Don't you think that you should lay off some of the books until after the contest?" he paused looking at me all worked up, my clothes probably a mess from rolling around on the floor reading "Or do you think that you can find all the answers in _**this**_ library?"

I pushed myself up to a sitting position "I will find it" I stared him in the eyes challenging his haughty backtalk. His grin seemed to lift in one corner which made me even madder at him. "You'll see! I can find it! I Have to!" still no answer, I started to feel awkward as he was still staring at me as though it was something inside me he was looking at. After a moment of complete silence I tried to prop myself up when I was pushed onto my back.

I stared blankly into his face as it looked at me with dark eyes, looking up and down.

His pushed my hands above my head and held them together as he pushed another into my shirt, he leaned in and…

BWAHAHAHAHA! THE END!

Just kidding I wouldn't do that to you in a million years, or would I?

To see more wait for next chapter!


End file.
